


Ни слова о любви

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Шуршунка, Toriya</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ни слова о любви

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Шуршунка, Toriya

Когда Тсуна видит Гокудеру впервые, он пугается – слишком уж презрительно и холодно смотрят на него светлые, почти прозрачные глаза.  
Когда Гокудера клянётся в верности и заявляет о своём намерении быть его Правой рукой, Тсуна пугается ещё больше. Постоянное присутствие рядом той, от которой не знаешь, чего ожидать, кажется ему не лучшей идеей. Гокудера слишком вспыльчива, агрессивна и не стесняется в выражениях – поначалу Тсуна наблюдает за ней чуть ли не со священным ужасом. Впрочем, отказаться у него всё равно не получается и по старой привычке он надеется, что всё уладится само собой.

Гокудера абсолютно не похожа на остальных девочек школы. Она продолжает ходить на занятия в джинсах, игнорируя форму, без смущения курит на школьной крыше и – Тсуна уверен – ей абсолютно наплевать на то, что о ней думают. А ещё Гокудера улыбается ему так, как никому больше.

Тсуна пока ещё не осознает перемен, когда начинает запросто и легко здороваться с Кёко, проходя по школьному коридору. Когда на уроках он часто смотрит на узкую спину и угловатые плечи Гокудеры, сидящей за первой партой. Иногда она оборачивается, и в её глазах выражение, к которому Тсуна привык неожиданно быстро. Он боится потерять веру, с которой смотрит на него Гокудера, но часто сомневается, достоин ли подобного отношения.

Тсуна всё ещё не решается дать определение тому, что чувствует к Гокудере, может, это всего лишь симпатия. Или дружеская привязанность. Или благодарность. Но что бы это ни было, оно живёт теперь в нём постоянно, словно ровное неугасающее пламя.

Для того чтобы стать счастливее, Тсуне достаточно лишь видеть Гокудеру и осторожно, ненавязчиво ею любоваться. Ему нравится подмечать те мелочи, которые раньше ускользали. Именно поэтому он понимает, что Гокудера тоже изменилась, только причина пока не ясна.

Причину Тсуна узнаёт позже, когда однажды, поднявшись на школьную крышу, видит Гокудеру и Ямамото: те стоят за углом от выхода, поодаль, возле ограждающей сетки. Он останавливается незамеченный ими, и при всём желании не может подойти ближе, застыв на месте.

Держась пальцами одной руки за сетку, Ямамото что-то говорит, слегка наклонившись к Гокудере. Слов не разобрать – Тсуна не так близко, а ещё мешает осенний ветер, сильными порывами гуляющий по крыше.

Гокудера слушает не шевелясь, обхватив себя руками, будто замёрзнув, и, когда Ямамото замолкает, ничего не отвечает. Рассеяно достаёт пачку сигарет, но Ямамото перехватывает, держит её запястье, и от того, как он смотрит на Гокудеру, у Тсуны словно обрывается что-то внутри.

Ямамото делает шаг ей навстречу, Тсуна в тот же момент отступает назад. Почти бегом возвращается в класс, и только сев на своё место, вспоминает, как дышать. Сердце колотится, будто сумасшедшее, бьётся до того сильно, что Тсуна не слышит ничего вокруг – только громкий и гулкий стук в ушах.

Он опускает голову, а перед глазами стоит лицо Гокудеры и тот незнакомый, никогда не виденный ранее взгляд. Только потом, спустя долгое время, он понимает его значение.

Ямамото возвращается перед самым звонком, а место Гокудеры остаётся пустым.

После уроков Тсуна звонит в дверь её квартиры, не особо надеясь, что ему откроют.  
– Десятый? – удивлённо спрашивает Гокудера, появляясь на пороге.

– Ты неожиданно ушла и оставила тетрадь и учебник, – Тсуна отчаянно жалеет, что нашёл такую дурацкую причину для визита. – А завтра выходной и… ну, я подумал…

– Заходите, – улыбнувшись, Гокудера шире открывает дверь и пока он разувается проходит на кухню.

Когда Гокудера ставит на стол две чашки, какие-то сладости и садится, упирая подбородок в ладонь, Тсуна, забывшись, открыто рассматривает её. Скользит внимательным взглядом по бледному лицу, светлым волосам, собранным в небрежный хвостик и тонкой, беззащитной шее.

Они молчат, но тишина получается спокойной, глубокой и совсем не гнетущей.

Гокудера, непривычно тихая и задумчивая, глядит в окно, забыв об ароматном чае, а Тсуне кажется, будто свет разливается по её лицу, и горло перехватывает от горячего, острого чувства, разгорающегося в груди.

– Десятый?

– Гокудера, – поспешно начинает он. – Я… я хотел спросить тебя кое о чём.

Слова вырываются прежде, чем Тсуна успевает подумать, как собирается продолжать разговор.

– Спрашивайте, – она ласково улыбается ему. Как другу, как брату, как очень близкому и дорогому человеку – и только.

– Может, вопрос покажется странным. Скажи… у тебя всё хорошо?

В глазах Гокудеры мелькает секундное удивление, и больше всего Тсуна боится сейчас услышать что-то вроде «ничего не произошло, вам показалось». Но она словно понимает то, о чём он умалчивает.

– Да, Десятый, – после паузы отвечает Гокудера. Она выглядит немного смущённой и кажется ему самой прекрасной на свете. – Теперь всё хорошо, не беспокойтесь… А что там в школе? Было что-то важное?

Тсуна отвечает Гокудере на вопросы о пропущенных уроках, смеётся вместе с ней и молчит о своей любви.

***

Музыка, заигравшая на первом этаже вонгольского особняка, вливается в кабинет через распахнутую настежь балконную дверь. Гокудера, недовольно хмурясь, отрывается от сверки счетов, и в тот же момент звонит телефон Тсуны.

– Да? – он нажимает кнопку громкой связи.

– Ну сколько можно работать? – весело начинает Ямамото, но его тут же громогласно перебивает Рёхей:

– Савада, Гокудера, бросайте свои бумажки и спускайтесь вниз. Все уже собрались!

– Э... – Тсуна переглядывается с Гокудерой. – Сейчас, подождите немного.

– Перестаньте трезвонить каждые пять минут, мы скоро придём, – потянувшись к телефону, она отключает связь.

– Может и правда, ну их, эти счета? – неуверенно интересуется Тсуна, но Гокудера качает головой.

– Да тут осталось всего ничего, не оставлять же.

– Ладно, – поднявшись, Тсуна, подходит к балкону. Наполненный сладкими ароматами воздух дышит теплом, и словно для того, чтобы соответствовать красоте вечера музыка меняется, становится громче. Звучит незнакомая Тсуне итальянская песня: мелодичная, плавная и неуловимо печальная. Он прикрывает одну из створок балконной двери и застывает, поймав в стекле отражение Гокудеры.

Тсуна глядит неотрывно, забывая обо всём на свете: о том, что их ждут, о рамках, в которых привык держать себя, о том, что давно смирился с несбыточными мечтами. Сейчас есть только он, Гокудера и нежная мелодия, кем-то случайно выбранная и разбившая его сдержанность.

– Вот и всё, – откладывает бумаги на стол Гокудера, когда Тсуна останавливается рядом. – Немного времени и…

– Гокудера, потанцуй со мной, – просит он и, видя растерянный взгляд, добавляет: – Пожалуйста.

В глубине кабинета Тсуна берёт её ладонь, и привлекает Гокудеру к себе – уверенно, но мягко и осторожно, боясь, что происходящее может исчезнуть, растворившись как утренний сон.

Смешно сказать, но до этого дня он ни разу не танцевал с ней и, наверное, правильно делал. Потому что держать Гокудеру в руках, быть так близко и знать, что большего ничего не будет – это слишком.

Они двигаются медленно и совсем просто, без заученных па и связок. В их танце нет страсти, но есть то давнее и невысказанное, от чего у Тсуны замирает всё внутри. Он с замиранием сердца прижимает Гокудеру чуть крепче, чуть ближе, чем диктуют приличия, но и это выходит у него невероятно бережно. Наверняка он выдаёт себя сейчас с головой, но пока звучит музыка, быть откровенным совсем не страшно.

Тсуна чуть наклоняет голову: ещё немного и можно прикоснуться губами к виску Гокудеры, закрыть глаза, удерживая её в своих объятиях.

– Спасибо, – останавливаясь, негромко произносит он вместо этого и оставляет в памяти момент горького, острого счастья.  
Улыбнувшись, отступает на шаг назад, слегка сжав пальцы Гокудеры напоследок.

– Я уж думал, что забыл, как это – танцевать, – довольно неуклюже шутит Тсуна под её внимательным взглядом.  
Песня заканчивается, но ей на смену ничего не звучит, и в кабинете затаивается тишина.

– Ну, это неудивительно, – немного нерешительно, мягко говорит Гокудера, слегка усмехнувшись. – Вы же так редко танцуете.

– Да знаешь, как-то нет желания на этих приёмах, – пожимает Тсуна плечами, садясь на ручку дивана, и озорно добавляет: – И меня тоже никто не приглашает.

С преувеличено тяжелым вздохом Гокудера кладёт ладони на резную спинку одного из кресел.

– Что? – с любопытством спрашивает Тсуна. – Говори давай.

– Не уверена, что мне нужно это говорить, – в глазах Гокудеры искрится смех пополам с сомнением.

– Гокудера? – Тсуна пытается сохранить серьёзный вид. – Мне что, приказать?

– Ладно-ладно, скажу… Ну вот вы представляете, как выглядите со стороны? – эмоционально спрашивает Гокудера, проявляя истинно взрывной темперамент.

– Не думал об этом.

– Вот именно! Может, кто-то бы и хотел вас пригласить, но у вас же такой вид, такой вид… – Гокудера запинается на секунду, а затем делает мрачно-серьёзное лицо и, уставившись куда-то в одну точку, выпаливает со скорбными интонациями: - «Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма».

Тсуна хлопает глазами, Гокудера прикусывает губу, и повисшая пауза разбивается взрывом хохота.

– Не может быть, – пытается протестовать Тсуна смеясь, но выражение лица Гокудеры не оставляет сомнений в правдивости её слов. – Это же ужасно.

Смех обрывается так же внезапно, как и начался.

– Извините, я…

Тсуна качает головой, показывая, что всё в порядке, и той неловкости, при которой отводят глаза, не возникает. Наверное, они слишком хорошо знают друг друга, чтобы сказать что-то лишнее. И слишком понимают и доверяют, чтобы это лишнее вообще могло между ними возникнуть.

– Лучше тебя никто бы не изобразил, – не удерживается от безобидной шпильки Тсуна, и даже в приглушённом свете заметно, как краснеет Гокудера. Он решительно поднимается. – Спускайся, тебя наверняка заждались.

– Вас тоже.

– Я только бумаги уберу, – Тсуна подходит к столу и принимается наводить порядок, краем глаза замечая, как Гокудера замирает у дверей.

– Десятый?

Он вскидывает голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

– Я не хочу, чтобы вы забыли, как это – танцевать, – мягко и серьёзно произносит Гокудера, и Тсуна не может не улыбнуться в ответ:

– Не забуду.

Дверь закрывается. Оставшись в одиночестве, Тсуна выключает ноутбук, гасит свет и спускается вниз, к тем, кто его ждёт и любит.

И к той, которую он только что и навсегда отпустил.


End file.
